Mirei Shikishima
Mirei Shikishima (敷島 魅零 Shikishima Mirei) is secondary protagonist of Valkyrie Drive Mermaid and the Liberator of Mamori Tokonome. Due to Miriei's extremely reserved appearance, people think that she's a scary person but she is actually a pure-hearted and innocent person in reality, who is also courageous and energetic, she doesn't avert her eyes from disturbing scenes. Because of her reserved nature, only few people are aware of her past. Appearance Mirei is a beautiful tanned-skin teenage girl with floor-length blond hair (Despite being long enough to reach the ground, she tends to wear it loose in a massive cascade down her back, except sometimes when she sleeps, when she puts it in a long, thick braid) that has longish bangs, a long lock sticking up from the top of her head (The standard anime "hair antenna"), chestnut highlights and bright/dark pink or purple eyes. In Epiosde 11, she used to have short black hair before she was taken as a test subject and the reason why her hair and eyebrows are blond is that the chemicals that bleached her hair and eyebrows due to the fact that she was taken as a test subject. Small mouthed, she keeps her lips pursed to make it her default expression rather stern. She has an outstanding figure for her tender age. She is above average in height and weight, but relatively well proportioned, although like most Mermaids, her breasts are oversize. She’s fucking hot y’all Her standard attire is an untidy school uniform of unknown alma mater/origins with white blouse is left un-tucked and always has the top and bottom buttons undone, the half-open necktie is dark brown with a single white stripe down the center, the blazer is dark brown with gold piping and scarlet collar, a blue and gold insignia on the left breast, the skirt is a red tartan with black and white stripes, black combat boots and fingerless black gloves. When in combat, her blouse is usually unbuttoned due to the fact that she would have initiated Drive prior using her breasts as a stimulus for her Arm. Personality Mirei is an observant, intelligent and quiet person as she doesn't often speak much (she has a very polite and reserved tone whenever she speaks, despite being younger than Mamori Tokonome). But, she is a very strong and protective person to her friends, especially Mamori (since they are partners). For all her fierceness, Mirei is embarrassed by what she must do to Mamori to help them survive their battles. She knows how to efficiently engage in Drive, but will only do so for that purpose. If someone else kisses her (such as Rain Hasumi), she will feel a bit violated and punch them in retaliation. Especially in Episode 4, one of Charlotte Scherzen's spies trapped Mirei in a trance where she was molested. But she snapped out of it, saying she has already seen hell in reality. This may be related to the beginning of Episode 2. However, Mirei was visibly touched when Mamori first voluntarily puckered up for a kiss to initiate Drive. Background Mirei seems to have had military experience, and fighting along her first Exter, Momoka Sagara. Because she was refusing to fight,the organisation decided to dispose of her. A doctor helped her and sent her back into the world,reporting that she was dead. She was unable to live a normal life,and was sent to Mermaid when she fought with the agents who were after Mamori Tokonome. History Arrival on Mermaid Shortly after Mamori Tokonome is ambushed by Momoko Kouzuki and Aoi Miyasato, Mirei arrives on the island. Miyasato (with Kouzuki already in drive) is at first dumbfounded at her arrival, but engages both her and Mamori anyway. At first it seems like they are outmatched, but Mirei kisses Mamori and drives with her for the first time. The two are then able to defeat the duo. Mamori (not knowing what had happened) questions Mirei as they head to the castle, the latter however remains silent throughout the walk. As the two enter the castle, Mirei quickly moves Mamori out of the way as they are pitted against Kibami Saejima and Ichigo Hakushuichi (Kibami's exter). After a short squabble Mirei forces Mamori into drive again and she is able to take Saejima down. The moment is short lived when Charlotte Scherzen arrives and imprisons Mirei, while Mamori is taken for wedding plans. Mirei is then sprung free by Meifon Sakura who she proceeds to beat after the latter grabs Mirei's breast. She then questions Mamori's whereabouts and heads to save her. Mirei then arrives and rescues Mamori (in the process Mamori drives with her willingly for the first time) and the two set up camp on the beach. The two introduce themselves and Mamori is appalled that Mirei is younger than her, but so mature in appearance. Settling In Mirei and Mamori Tokonome are then picked up by Meifon Sakura, who explains why Mermaid is the way it is and why the two were quarantined there. The two settled in, but Mirei notices Mamori is sad that she is far from home. Later when Gran Torino is stormed by Charlotte (Meifon has stolen some rations), Mirei takes the blame and prepares to surrender, but she is interrupted by Lady Lady. One of the girls Rain Hasumi drives with Mirei and they are able to ward the Werter off until Akira Hiragi, the governor commands them to retreat. Mirei then attempts to punch Rain for forcefully kissing Lady J's parts ways with them. Mirei then remarks their strength being possibly soldier class. After Mamori begins becoming smitten with Akira, Mirei shows signs of jealousy. After Mamori is caught in one of Charlotte's follower's illusions, Mirei drives with Mamori and defeats the girl (withstanding her illusions in the process). Later after helping Nimi Minimi and taking part in a beauty pageant to win a prize for Mamori, her and Mirei encounter Ms. Heelhold (actually Akira in disguise). She and Mamori help her after a werter follower is taken hostage, but the hostage situation is a ruse to gain demands from Akira. Mirei is incapacitated and her, Mamori and Akira are taken hostage as the latter two break free and defeat them. Akira's wig falls off in the process and Mirei catches a glimpse of her true identity. Momoka Sagara's Invasion After recovering, Mirei, Mamori Tokonome, Meifon Sakura and Lady J investigate an area on the island to learn about the Valkyrie Effect at Akira Hiragi's request (to Lady Lady as they had brought the former three along). Mirei is confronted by artificial arms and is forced to unleash her full power, but is soon rendered helpless. Mamori tries to protect her, prompting Mirei to drive with her and their weapon is upgraded. The five girls then escape. The duo then discover Gran Torino in disarray after a day of picking fruit and head to the castle. They find Akira strung up in front of the castle and take her to safety before investigating the incident further. Mirei is then forced to fight Kasumi Shigure after the latter is forced to fight. Mamori then diffuses the situation by freeing Hibiki Kenjo. Momoka Sagara then engages Mirei, but easily overwhelms her, even with the aid of Lady Lady. Mirei is then seriously wounded as Mamori is taken hostage. After a partial recovery, Mirei and Lady Lady defeat Charlotte Scherzen, who had driven with E9, one of Momoka's followers. Afterward, Mirei confronts Momoka, who forces Mamori into drive easily and attacks Mirei. Many of the others join in the fight, but are all absorbed with Mamori, but Mirei frees them and absorbs them herself. Mirei then kisses Momoka to remove the Armed Virus from the girls. Afterward, Mirei, Mamori, Meifon and Lady Lady set off to cure everyone else who is infected on the other islands. Arms Mamori Tokonome When in Drive, Mirei wields her in her Sword Form.They can also teleport using Mamori's power. When she causes the Valkyrie Effect with Mirei, she turns into a double ended spear. Accurately, when they're using Valkyrie Drive, the matching rate of their Armed Virus will increase to 100%, making their appearances fused together and enhancing naturally. Rain Hasumi Mirei was only once in Drive with her, when they first met, because Rain was intrigued by Mirei's strength. Rain turned into her typical Arm form. Momoka Sagara When in Drive, Momoka transforms into a pair of joint guards and sword. Powers & Abilities As a Liberator, Mirei's power is S-Class. She poses exceptional psychical abilities for a human. Even without her Arm, she is able to make enormous flying leaps, and has exquisite situational awareness. With the aid of Mamori Tokonome (Mirei's Arm), Mirei has managed to beat several other pairs with little difficulty. For this reason she is considered a high-treat Liberator. Because she shown above-average abilities, she was chosen for Enhancement, which has given her a superhuman power. When she uses her Enhancement abilities,her arms and legs transform into a robot like structure, as well as her left eye and cheek. She gains incredible speed and strength to fight. However, she will experience intense repercussions afterwards if she doesn't take a repressing pill prior to Enhancement. * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Strength * Acrobatics Drive Breaks * Muteki Zan (無敵斬 lit. Invincible Slash) - Mirei's main Rider Slash-esque finisher. With Mamori Tokonome in her Sword Form, Mirei performs a powerful energy slash. This was also performed in variations. * Gilgamesh Breaker - With Rain in her cannon form, Mirei fires a powerful cannon-like wave attack capable in destroying any type of surroundings. This finisher was also used by Lady J as well. * Phoenix Dasher - A combined attack, unlike other Drive Breaks which requires two, this finisher requires three. Where Lady J and Rain merged together into a single, glider-like Arm while Mirei rides on the seat of the two. This attack uses a high-speed dash with phoenix flames breaking through the target. * Shikonome Impact - Mirei's Rider Thrust-esque finisher. With Mamori in her double-edged Spear Form using Valkyrie Effect, Mirei charges at the target with a strong thrust. * Muteki Phoenix (無敵フェニックス lit. Invincible Phoenix) - A combination of Muteki Zan and Phoenix Dasher, used by Mirei in her Valkyrie Drive perfect form (when she was merged with Mamori). First, Mirei channels both of her other finishers she did before, and performs a massive energy slash that cause a massive shockwave toward the target (in case, Momoka Sagara). Weaknesses * Energy Loss - Being a Soldier Arm, she cannot handle her abilities of the A-Virus all by herself without taking a usage of repression pills. This cause Mirei's body weakening at low limits in time. Trivia * The name Mirei 'means "fascination" (魅) ('mi) and "zero" (零) (rei). * Mirei's surname Shikishima 'means "floor" (敷) ('shiki) and "island" (島) (shima), which means "islands that one has spread/laid out". ** The surname Shikishima of Japan supposedly originates in the name of an area in Shiki District of Yamato Province in which some emperors of ancient Japan resided. * Mirei is implied to be the long-rumored Soldier. ** But, her previous extar was Momoka Sagara. *Mirei is a Soldier Arm Liberator. * Mirei's code name is C7. * Mirei's birthday is October 9. * Mirei's motif was Emu Hojo (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. ** When Mirei was fused with Mamori Tokonome by using Valkyrie Drive, Mirei's armored appearance was glowing in pinkish glow. This was similar to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Final Form, Muteki Gamer. First appeared in the (final) episode 12 with the same name of the title. * Mirei has a fond of cute things. * Mirei is remarkably mature for fifteen, a recurring gag when new acquaintances learn her age. Gallery *Mirei Shikishima/Gallery Relationship *Mirei Shikishima/Relationship Quotes *Mirei Shikishima/Quotes External links * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator